religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Spaanse Inquisitie
right|thumb|250px|[[Pedro Berruguete: Sint-Dominicus overziet een kettergericht (auto da fe)(1475). Artistieke voorstellingen laten normaliter martelingen en verbrandingen in het vagevuur zien tijdens de auto da fe.]] De Spaanse Inquisitie is een in 1478 opgericht instituut door de Reyes Católicos van Spanje om de katholieke orthodoxie te handhaven tijdens hun heerschappij. Zij stond onder directe leiding van de Spaanse monarchie. Zij werd pas definitief afgeschaft in 1834 tijdens het bewind van Isabella II De Inquisitie had in beginsel als een rechtbank naar canoniek recht alleen zeggenschap over gedoopte Christenen. Gedurende haar geschiedenis echter, indien zij niet bestond in Spanje of aanwezig was in diens territoriaal afhankelijke gebieden, werd haar jurisdictie uitgebreid tot praktisch alle onderdanen van de koning van Spanje. Oorsprong Wat vooraf ging De onderzoekende Inquisitie is niet van Spaanse makelij. Ze werd gesticht op grond van een pauselijk decreet Ad Abolendam ("met het doel af te schaffen"), die uitgevaardigd werd aan het einde van de twaalfde eeuw door Paus Lucius III ter bestrijding van de Albigense ketterij in het zuiden van Frankrijk. Er bestonden hoven van de pauselijke Inquisitie in diverse Europese koninkrijken gedurende de Middeleeuwen. In het Koninkrijk Aragón stichtte men een pauselijke Inquisitie gebaseerd op het decreet Excommunicamus van Paus Gregorius IX in 1232 gedurende het tijdperk van de Albigense ketterij; de hoofdvertegenwoordiger van de pauselijke inquisitie in Arágon was Raymundus van Peñafort. Mettertijd nam het belang van de Inquisitie af; in het midden van de vijftiende eeuw was het instituut, alhoewel juridisch nog in werking, bijna vergeten. In Castilië is de pauselijke Inquisitie nooit actief geweest. Het opsporen en bestraffen van ketterij waren taken van de bisschoppen; men kan hier dus beter spreken van bisschoppelijke inquisitie. Context Een groot deel van het Iberisch Schiereiland werd gedomineerd door de Arabieren en delen in het zuiden, vooral Granada, hadden een grote moslimbevolking. Tot 1492 viel Granada nog steeds onder Arabische heerschappij. De grote steden, in het bijzonder Sevilla, Valladolid, hoofdstad van Castilië, en Barcelona, hoofdstad van Corona de Aragón, hadden grote populaties joden, geconcentreerd in zgn. 'juderías', oftewel joodse wijken. Tijdens de Middeleeuwen was er een redelijk vreedzame religieuze co-existentie in de koninkrijken van het schiereiland, alhoewel er onbedoelde incidenten tussen christenen, joden en moslims hadden plaatsgevonden. Er was een lange joodse traditie van sterrenkijken in Aragón. De vader van Ferdinand, Johan II van Aragón, benoemde Abiathar Crescas, een jood, tot beste sterrenkundige. De joden bezetten vele belangrijke posities, zowel religieus alsook politiek. Castilië had zelfs een officieuze rabbi, een joods meester in geneeskunde. Aan het einde van de veertiende eeuw echter ontstond in enkele plaatsen in Spanje een golf van antisemitisme, aangemoedigd door de preken van Ferrant Martínez, aartsdeken van Écija. De pogroms van juni 1391 waren bijzonder bloedig: in Sevilla werden honderden joden omgebracht, de synagoge volledig verwoest en in andere steden zoals Córdoba, Valencia en Barcelona was het aantal slachtoffers erg hoog. Eén van de gevolgen van deze ongeregeldheden was de massale bekering van joden. Voor deze datum waren bekeringen gering in aantal, maar toen kreeg bekering ineens sociale betekenis. Sinds de vijftiende eeuw kan men spreken van 'judeoconversos', ook wel "nieuwe Christenen" genoemd, als een nieuwe sociale groep, die met wantrouwen bekeken werd door zowel joden als door christenen. Zodoende echter ontsnapten de joden niet alleen aan mogelijke vervolgingen, maar waren ook in staat talrijke banen en posities te bekleden die normaliter verboden voor hen zouden zijn door wetten die joden ernstig beperkten. Onder de bekeerlingen waren velen die opklommen tot een belangrijke positie in het Spanje van de vijftiende eeuw. Bekeerlingen waren onder anderen de doktoren Lagoon en Francisco Lopez Villalobos, meester-dokter van Ferdinand de Katholieke; de schrijvers Juan de Enzina, Juan de Mena, Diego de Valera en Alonso van Palencia en de bankiers Luis de Santángel en Gabriel de Sánchez, die de reis van Christoffel Columbus gefinancierd hadden. De bekeerlingen konden zonder tegenstand uitstekende posities bekleden in de kerkelijke hiërarchie, daardoor ernstige tegenstanders van het jodendom wordend. Sommige werden zelfs edelen en in de zestiende eeuw hebben genealogen geprobeerd aan te tonen dat bijna alle edelen van Spanje joodse voorouders hadden. Oorzaken Er bestaat geen overeenstemming over de redenen waarom de Spaanse Reyes Católicos besloten de inquisitoriale machinerie in Spanje in te voeren. Onderzoekers hebben verscheidene mogelijke redenen naar voren gebracht: # De stichting van de religieuze eenheid. Daar het doel van de katholieke koningen het scheppen van een efficiënte staatsmachinerie was, was het een prioriteit om de religieuze eenheid te verkrijgen. Bijkomstig maakte de Inquisitie het de monarchie mogelijk om actief in te grijpen in religieuze aangelegenheden, zonder tussenkomst van de paus. # De politieke oppositie van de katholieke koningen verzwakken. # De machtige minderheid van judeoconversos beëindigen. In het Koninkrijk Aragón hebben zij invloedrijke families door de molen verwerkt zoals Santa Fe, Santángel, Caballería en Sánchez. Dit wordt niettemin tegengesproken door het feit dat Fernando zelf in zijn administratie rekening bleef houden met talrijke conversos. # Financiering van de economie. Aangezien een van de maatregelen inbeslagname van goederen inhield, kan deze mogelijkheid niet buiten beschouwing blijven. De activiteiten van de Inquisitie Aanvang De inquisitie en de uitdrijving van de joden Het aantal Joden dat Spanje verliet na de instelling van de Inquisitie is niet bekend. Historici uit die tijd spreken van grote aantallen: Juan de Mariana (1536 - 1624) meent dat zo'n 800.000 Joden Spanje ontvluchtten en Isaac Abrabanel (1437 - 1508) noemt het getal 300.000. Schattingen van moderne historici zijn een stuk lager: volgens Henry Kamen zijn ongeveer 40.000 van de in totaal 80.000 in Spanje levende Joden geëmigreerd.Kamen, pagina. 29-31 De Joden die in het Koninkrijk Castilië woonden, emigreerden voornamelijk naar Portugal en Marokko. Volgens Kamen emigreerden de Joden uit het Koninkrijk Aragón vooral naar christelijke buurlanden, voornamelijk Italië Veel Joden lieten zich dopen. Waarschijnlijk deed men dit vaker om uitzetting te voorkomen, dan vanuit een oprechte bekering naar het Christendom. Deze 'bekeerde' Joden werden conversos (bekeerlingen) genoemd, en zij werden door de Inquisitie voortdurend in de gaten gehouden. Als ze ervan werden verdacht na hun bekering de Joodse religie te praktiseren, werden ze alsnog door de Inquisitie berecht. De vervolging van conversos was het meest intensief in de periode van 1478 to 1530. Na 1530 werd dit minder, en daalde het aantal processen tegen conversos tot 3% van het totale aantal door de Inquisitie gevoerde processen. In 1588 vond een opleving plaats in de vervolging van conversos toen in Quintanar de la Orden een groep cryptojoden (Joden die in het geheim het Judaïsme beoefenden) werd ontdekt. In het laatste decennium van de 16e eeuw vonden veel gedwongen bekeringen van Joden plaats. In het begin van de 17e eeuw kwamen sommige conversos die naar Portugal gevlucht waren weer terug naar Spanje, om aan de Portugese Inquisitie te ontkomen die in 1532 opgericht was. Dit leidde tot een groei in het aantal processen tegen 'crypto''joden. In de 18e eeuw verminderde het aantal processen van de Inquisitie tegen conversos sterk. Een zekere Manuel Santiago Vivar was in Córdoba in 1818 de laatste die door de Inquisitie berecht werd voor cryptojodendom. Onderdrukking van het protestantisme In de 16e eeuw begon de Inquisitie minder aandacht te besteden aan de conversos. Haar taak werd nu het bestrijden van het protestantisme dat in Spanje de kop op begon te steken. Het is een misverstand dat de Spaanse Inquisitie een grote rol heeft gespeeld in het onderdrukken van het protestantisme. Er zijn slechts weinig protestanten door de Inquisitie berecht: waarschijnlijk slechts enkele honderden. Er waren ook maar weinig protestanten in Spanje. Vaak werden mensen die verdacht werden van antikerkelijke gevoelens beschuldigd van protestantisme zonder dat zij ook daadwerkelijk protestants waren.Kamen, pagina 98 De eerste processen van de Inquisitie tegen protestanten waren die tegen de leden van een mystieke sekte in Guadalajara en Valladolid. Geen van de beschuldigden werd ter dood veroordeeld, maar gedurende deze processen kwam de Inquisitie wel een aantal intellectuelen en geestelijken op het spoor die de ideeën van Erasmus aanhingen. De eerste processen tegen Luthersen vonden plaats tussen 1558 en 1562, toen de Inquisitie zijn aandacht richtte op twee protestantse gemeenschappen in Valladolid en Sevilla. Een groot aantal processen en Auto de Fe''s vonden plaats, waarvan sommigen bijgewoond werden door leden van de koninklijke familie.Kamen, pagina 99 Hoewel de processen doorgingen na 1562, werd de vervolging minder sterk en men schat dat aan het eind van de 16e eeuw slechts een dozijn Spanjaarden voor lutheranisme ter dood veroordeeld werden. Hiermee was het protestantisme in Spanje, dat nooit echt van de grond was gekomen, zo ongeveer volledig uitgeroeid. De censuur thumb|De Spaanse Inquisitie die ongewenste boeken verbrandt De Inquisitie en de moriscos Andere delicten Joden en moslims werden gedwongen om zich te bekeren tot de Rooms-katholieke kerk. Organisatie Naast de religieuze rol van de Spaanse Inquisitie was het ook nog een instituut om de monarchie te dienen. Dit betekent niet dat het volledig afhankelijk was van de monarchie, omdat voor behoorlijk wat dingen toestemming van Rome nodig was. Hoewel de grootinquisiteur werd benoemd door de kroon, was er goedkeuring nodig door de Paus. De Inquisiteur-Generaal was de enige autoriteit die gezag had in alle koninkrijken van Spanje (inclusief de bijbehorende Amerikaanse koninkrijken), behalve van 1507 tot 1518, toen er twee grootinquisiteurs waren, één in Castilië en één in Aragón. Samenstelling van de tribunalen De werkwijze van de Inquisitie De Inquisitie was bij haar werk gebonden aan het canoniek recht, het kerkrecht, van de Rooms-katholieke kerk. De te volgen procedures werden gespecificeerd in een aantal ''Instrucciones (Instructies), geschreven door de Inquisiteur-Generaals Torquemada, Deza en Valdés. Aanklacht Wanneer de Inquisitie in een stad arriveerde, was de eerste stap het Edict van Genade: na een mis op zondag las de Inquisiteur dit edict voor. Hierin werden de verschillende ketterijen uitgelegd en werden alle gelovigen opgeroepen naar de tribunalen van de Inquisitie te komen om "hun geweten te ontlasten". Deze oproep werd Edict van Genade genoemd omdat iedereen die binnen een vastgestelde tijd (ongeveer een maand) vrijwillig zijn overtredingen opbiechtte een kans kreeg om zich met de Kerk te verzoenen zonder gestraft te worden. Hierbij moest men ook eventuele medeplichtigen aangeven. Later werd het Edict van Genade vervangen door het Edict van Geloof, waarbij niet langer deze mogelijkheid werd geboden om bestraffing te voorkomen. Deze vrijwillige schuldbekentenissen waren anoniem, waardoor de aangeklaagde medeplichtigen niet wisten wie hen bij de Inquisitie aangegeven had. Dit was een van de belangrijkste punten van kritiek die tegenstanders van de Inquisitie hadden. In de praktijk kwamen valse beschuldigen regelmatig voor, waarbij vijanden en concurrenten aangegeven werden bij de Inquisitie. Ook het beschuldigen van familieleden was niet ongewoon. Gevangenneming thumb|Een van homofilie verdachte man wordt gemarteld voor zijn executie thumb|Verschillende methoden van pijnigen door de inquisitie Nadat iemand aangegeven was, werd de zaak onderzocht door calificadores, wiens taak het was om te beslissen of er inderdaad sprake was van ketterij. Als dat het geval was werd de beschuldigde gevangengezet. In de praktijk was het echter niet ongewoon dat de beschuldigde al voor dit onderzoek van de calificadores in preventieve hechtenis werd genomen. Deze periode van preventieve hechtenis kon vaak lang duren, in sommige gevallen tot twee jaar. Wanneer een beschuldigde gevangen werd gezet, werd ook zijn bezit preventief geconfisceerd door de Inquisitie. Dit werd gebruikt om onkosten tijdens het proces, inclusief de kosten het onderhouden van de gevangene, te betalen. Als gevolg hiervan kwamen familieleden van de beschuldigde vaak in de problemen. In 1561 werden regels opgesteld om dit te voorkomen. Tijdens de gevangenneming werd de beschuldigde niet op de hoogte gesteld van de aanklachten die tegen hem ingediend waren. Er konden maanden, of zelfs jaren, voorbijgaan waarin de beschuldigde niet wist waarom hij gevangengezet was. De gevangenen werden geïsoleerd, en het was hun niet toegestaan deel te nemen aan de mis of om sacramenten te ontvangen. Proces Het proces zelf bestond uit een serie hoorzittingen waarin zowel de aanklagers (degenen die de beschuldigde bij de Inquisitie hadden aangegeven) als de beschuldigde zelf hun verhaal deden. De beschuldigde kreeg een verdediger toegewezen, een lid van het tribunaal, wiens taak het was om de beschuldigde advies te geven en hem aan te moedigen de waarheid te spreken. Ondervragingen van de beschuldigde werden uitgevoerd in de aanwezigheid van een ambtenaar die gedetailleerde notulen bijhield. De archieven van de Inquisitie zijn in vergelijking met andere rechtsinstanties van tijd erg compleet en gedetailleerd. Om zichzelf te verdedigen had de beschuldigde twee mogelijkheden: het vinden van een getuige in zijn voordeel (abonos) of het aantonen van de ongeloofwaardigheid van de aanklagende getuigen (tachas). Tijdens de ondervraging van de beschuldigde kon de Inquisitie gebruikmaken van marteling, maar hier werd niet altijd gebruik van gemaakt. Marteling werd voornamelijk gebruikt in de 16e eeuw tegen de verdachten van jodendom en van protestantisme. Volgens sommige historici werden tussen 1575 en 1610 ongeveer een derde van de verdachten daadwerkelijk gemarteld.A History of the Inquisition of Spain, Henry Charles Lea, New York en Londen, 1906-1907Ricardo García Cárcel, Orígenes de la Inquisición Española. El Tribunal de Valencia, 1478-1530. Barcelona, 1976. Marteling werd altijd toegepast om een bekentenis te verkrijgen, niet als straf en werd ook toegepast op kinderen en ouderen. De meestgebruikte martelmethoden waren de garrucha, toca en potro. Bij de garrucha (algemeen bekend als strappado werd de ondervraagde opgehangen aan de armen (die al dan niet achter zijn rug gebonden waren). Aan de voeten van de verdachte werden gewichten bevestigd, en vervolgens werd de verdachte herhaaldelijk opgehesen om deze vervolgens weer een stuk te laten vallen. Het resultaat was vaak niet alleen hevige pijn, maar ook luxatie (het uit de kom schieten van gewrichten). Bij de toca (ook wel waterfoltering of waterboarding genoemd) werd een doek in de mond van de ondervraagde ingebracht, waarover water werd gegoten. Hierdoor ontstond bij de verdachte het gevoel te zullen verdrinken. Het meest gebruikt was de porto (beter bekend als pijnbank of rekbank), waarop het lichaam van de verdachte onnatuurlijk werd uitgerekt, met hevige pijn en soms verminking tot gevolg. De bekentenissen die gedaan werden als gevolg van deze martelingen werden (samen met de duur en aard van de martelingen zelf) door een notulist vastgelegd, en werden door de Inquisitie als geldig beschouwd. Sommige martelmethoden die later aan de Spaanse Inquisitie toegeschreven zijn, zijn nooit door de Inquisitie gebruikt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is de IJzeren maagd, die nooit in Spanje is gebruikt. Na afloop van het proces volgde een overleg tussen de inquisiteurs, een vertegenwoordiger van de bisschop en de consultores (experts in theologie of Canoniek Recht). Dit overleg werd het consulta de fe genoemd. Er werd over de zaak gestemd en een oordeel, dat unaniem moest zijn, geveld. Veroordeling Het proces kon op de volgende manieren aflopen: * De verdachte werd vrijgesproken. Dit kwam zelden voor. * Het proces werd verdaagd. De verdachte werd vrijgelaten, maar bleef onder verdenking en werd aangezegd dat het proces later voortgezet kon worden. In de praktijk betekende dit vrijspraak, maar zonder de erkenning dat vervolging onterecht was. * De verdachte werd schuldig bevonden en moest publiekelijk zijn schuld belijden gevolgd door een nader te bepalen straf zoals verbanning, een boete of dienst op een galei. * De verdachte werd verzoend met de Rooms-katholieke kerk. Behalve een publieke ceremonie werd er soms een hardere straf toegepast, zoals gevangenisstraf, de galeien of confiscatie van alle eigendommen. * In het ergste geval werd de verdachte uitgeleverd aan de burgerlijke autoriteiten. In de praktijk betekende dit de doodstraf door middel van de brandstapel. Deze straf werd vooral toegepast op ketters die geen berouw toonden, of herhaaldelijk in ketterij vervielen. De executie werd publiekelijk voltrokken. Als de veroordeelde berouw toonde, werd hij gewurgd (door middel van de Garrote) en zijn lichaam vervolgens verbrand. Toonde de veroordeelde geen berouw, dan werd deze levend verbrand. De verhoudingen tussen de verschillende uitkomsten varieerde sterk. De meeste veroordelingen tot de doodstraf vonden plaats in de eerste periode na het ontstaan van Inquisitie. Later werd de doodstraf verhoudingsgewijs weinig toegepast. De Autos de Fe Werd de verdachte veroordeeld, dan moest deze meestal deelnemen aan een ceremonie die zijn terugkeer naar de Roomse Kerk bezegelde. Deze ceremonie werd Auto de fe genoemd, en was privé (auto particular) of publiekelijk (auto publico). In het begin waren deze ceremonies weinig plechtig van aard en trokken weinig toeschouwers. Naarmate de Inquisitie langer bestond werden deze ceremonies plechtiger, trokken ze meer publiek en werden met feestelijkheden omkleed. In latere tijd was een auto de fe een groot spektakel en werden ze zorgvuldig geregisseerd om een maximaal effect bij de toeschouwers te bewerkstelligen. Verval in de Inquisitie Het einde van de Inquisitie 1843 betekende het absolute einde van de Spaanse Inquisitie, maar in feite was ze al sinds 1700 niet meer actief. Met de komst van Los Borbones op de spaanse troon kwam er namelijk al een einde aan de Spaanse Inquisitie. Meer bepaald met de dood van Fernando VII. Aantal slachtoffers De historicus Hernando del Pulgar (1436 - 1492), een tijdgenoot van Ferdinand II en Isabella van Castilie, schatte dat de Inquisitie tussen 1478 en 1490 ongeveer 2.000 mensen naar de brandstapel stuurde en 15.000 mensen met de kerk verzoende.Geciteerd in Kamen, pagina 62 Moderne historici zijn begonnen met het bestuderen van archiefstukken van de Inquisitie. Deze archieven, die tegenwoordig bewaard worden in het Historisch Archief van Spanje (Archivo Histórico Nacional), bevatten gegevens van alle processen die tussen 1560 en 1700 door de Inquisitie gevoerd werden: 49.092 in totaal. Deze informatie is bestudeerd door Gustav Henningsen en Jaime Contreras. Zij komen tot de conclusie dat in deze periode 933 verdachten veroordeeld werden tot de brandstapel: 1,9% van het totale aantal verdachten. Wat de processen die de Inquisitie voor 1560 voerde betreft, bevatten de archieven in het Historisch Archief van Spanje slechts beperkte informatie. Om deze processen te bestuderen is het noodzakelijk om de archieven van de verschillende lokale tribunalen te onderzoeken. Het merendeel van deze lokale archieven is echter in de loop der tijd verloren gegaan. Pierre Dedieu onderzocht de archieven van Toledo, waar 12.000 processen tegen ketters werden gevoerd.Jean-Pierre Dedieu, Los Cuatro Tiempos, in Bartolomé Benassar, Inquisición Española: poder político y control social, pp. 15-39 Ricardo García Cárcel analyseerde de archieven van het tribunaal in Valencia.Ricardo García Cárcel, Orígenes de la Inquisición Española. El Tribunal de Valencia, 1478-1530. Barcelona, 1976 De onderzoeken van Dedieu en García Cárcel laten zien dat de Inquisitie tussen 1480 en 1530 het meest actief was. Het percentage van de processen dat leidde tot een veroordeling tot de brandstapel lag in deze periode aanzienlijk hoger dan in de periode van 1560 tot 1700. García Cárcel schat dat de Inquisitie gedurende zijn hele bestaan ongeveer 150.000 processen heeft gevoerd. Uitgaande van het percentage in de periode 1560-1700 (ongeveer 2%), zou dat betekenen dat er ongeveer 3.000 mensen ter dood veroordeeld werden. Rekening houdend met de gegevens van Dedieu en García Cárcel over de beginperiode van de Inquisitie is het waarschijnlijk dat er in totaal tussen de 3.000 en 5.000 mensen door de Spaanse Inquisitie ter dood veroordeeld zijn. Het bestuderen van andere documenten, die in 2004 in de Vaticaanse Archiven ontdekt werden, leidt tot andere cijfers: tussen 1540 en 1700 zou de Spaanse Inquisitie 44.647 ketterprocessen hebben gevoerd, waarbij in 804 gevallen (1,8%) de doodstraf werd uitgesproken. Ook werd de verdachte in 1,7% van de gevoerde processen 'in afwezigheid' (in absentia) tot de brandstapel veroordeeld omdat de verdachte voortijdig wist te onstsnappen.Michael Hesemann, Die Dunkelmänner: Mythen, Lügen und Legenden um die katholische Kirche, Augsburg: Sankt Ulrich Verlag, 2007, p. 165. Precieze cijfers over het aantal door de Inquisitie gevoerde processen en de uitslagen ervan zijn niet meer vast te stellen. Daarvoor zijn er teveel documenten verloren gegaan. De Zwarte legende van de Inquisitie De Zwarte legende van de Inquisitie is het idee dat de Inquisitie zwaar wordt overdreven en helemaal nooit zo is geweest. Hoewel tegenstanders van deze lezing hebben beweerd dat de voorstanders de naam van de Kerk en Spanje wilden zuiveren, is het beeld van de Spaanse Inquisitie sterk bijgesteld nadat de archieven van de Inquisitie na de dood van Franco zijn opengesteld voor historisch onderzoek. De belangrijkste synthese over dit onderwerp is Henry Kamen's boek The Spanish Inquisition, dat stelt dat de jaren 1480-1520 inderdaad bloedig zijn geweest, maar dat de kerkelijke rechtbank gedurende de kleine drie eeuwen die erop volgden een redelijk humane instelling was. Vanzelfsprekend wil dit niet zeggen dat de Spaanse Inquisitie nooit zou hebben bestaan. Haar bestaan is af te leiden uit de schilderijen en geschreven bronnen van die tijd. Ook zijn alle joodse en islamitische gebouwen veranderd in Rooms-katholieke, en zijn -zeker in de beginperiode- groepen gedwongen te verhuizen. De Spaanse Inquisitie in de kunst De Spaanse Inquisitie is heel veel weergegeven in de kunst. Schilderkunst * Francisco Goya schilderde schilderijen van de Inquisitie. Literatuur (fictie) * De naam van de roos, Umberto Eco * The Pit and the Pendulum, Edgar Allan Poe * Candide, Voltaire * De gebroeders Karamazov, Fjodor Dostojevski Komedie * Monty Pythons The Spanish Inquisition * De Inquisitie komt langs in Mel Brooks' film History of the World, Part I Zie ook *Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer *Mexicaanse inquisitie *Goya's Ghosts Inquisitie Categorie:Inquisitie bg:Испанска инквизиция ca:Inquisició espanyola da:Spanske inkvisition en:Spanish Inquisition es:Inquisición española fi:Espanjan inkvisitio fr:Inquisition espagnole gl:Inquisición en España he:האינקוויזיציה הספרדית hi:स्पेनी धर्माधिकरण hr:Španjolska inkvizicija id:Inkuisisi Spanyol is:Spænski rannsóknarrétturinn it:Inquisizione spagnola ja:スペイン異端審問 ko:스페인 종교 재판 mk:Шпанска инквизиција mt:Inkwiżizzjoni Spanjola mwl:Anquesiçon spanhola nn:Den spanske inkvisisjonen no:Den spanske inkvisisjonen pl:Inkwizycja w Hiszpanii pt:Inquisição espanhola ro:Inchiziţia spaniolă ru:Святая инквизиция#Испанская инквизиция sh:Španska Inkvizicija sl:Španska inkvizicija sr:Шпанска инквизиција sv:Inkvisitionen#Inkvisitionen i Spanien tl:Ingkisisyon ng Kastila tr:İspanyol Engizisyonu war:Inkwisisyon han Kastila zh:西班牙宗教裁判所